Van Morrison
1963 The group is formed in Belfast, Northern Ireland by Alan Henderson (b. 26 November 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland), Billy Harrison (b. 14 October 1942, Belfast, N. Ireland) and Ronnie Millings, who have previously played in a local three-piece outfit, The Gamblers. The trio adds keyboard player Eric Wrixon (b. 29 June 1947, Belfast, N. Ireland) and a short while later completes the original line up with singer Van Morrison (b. George Ivan, 31 August 1945, Belfast, N. Ireland) from local band The Monarchs. Wrixon names the band after a 1950s B horror film. Line-Up: April 1964 - June 1964 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Eric Wrixen - piano, keyboards *Alan Henderson - bass *Ronnie Millings - drums One of the first R&B/beat group’s in the province, Them quickly build a reputation as a strong live act holding down a residency at Belfast’s Maritime Hotel in College Square North. The group’s repertoire includes a blistering 15-minute version of Bobby Bland’s “Turn On Your Love Light”, and a 20-minute improvisation of Morrison’s celebration of teenage lust, “Gloria”. April 17, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI April 24, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 1, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 8, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 15, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 22, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 29, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI June ??, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOWS: June - December 1964 LIVE SHOW: 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI (playing 7 nights per week, 4 shows per night) LIVE SHOW: 1964 The Dance Studio, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 The Fiesta, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Spanish Rooms, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Sammy Houston's Jazz Club, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Embassy, Derry, IRE LIVE SHOW: 1964 Dublin, IRE LIVE SHOW: 1964 Waterford, IRE LIVE SHOW: 1964 The Plaza Ballroom, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Royal Belfast Academical Institution (RBAI), Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Queen's University, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 King George V Youth Centre, Belfast, NI Line-Up: June 1964 - October 1964 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Pat McAuley - (b. 17 March 1944, Coleraine, N.Ireland) - organ (takes over from Eric Wrixen Who leaves in part because his father objects to a disproportionate royalty split between the management and the group and in part because he is still at school and has ‘A’ levels to complete) *Alan Henderson - bass *Ronnie Millings - drums LIVE SHOW: 1964 London, England LIVE SHOW: 1964 Manchester, England (1964 brief tour with Pretty Things) VIDEO SESSION: 1964 Thank Your Lucky Stars (TV), Ireland October 15, 1964 Zeeta House, Putney, London, ENG Line-Up: November 1964 - December 1964 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Alan Henderson - bass *Pat McAuley - drums (takes over drums after Ronnie Millings leaves) VIDEO SESSION: 1964 Discs-A-GoGo (TV), England VIDEO SESSION: 1964 Ready Steady Go (TV), Redufussion TV Studios, Kingsway, London, ENG Baby Please Don't Go (mime) Line-Up: December 1964 - April 23, 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Jackie McAuley (b. 14 December 1946, Coleraine, N. Ireland) - organ (filled empty slot) *Alan Henderson - bass *Pat McAuley - drums 1965 August (4) The new line-up supports The Byrds on their debut UK tour starting at the Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, Lancashire. (23) The tour ends despite many of shows being cancelled due to illness in The Byrds’ camp. Shortly afterwards, Baldi returns to Scotland and is replaced by Jim Armstrong (b. 24 July 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland) from The Melotones. Bardens also departs and forms The Shotgun Express. Bardens later moves into session work, records two solo albums for Transatlantic Records and then forms 1970s progressive/rock outfit, Camel. Original member Eric Wrixon fills in briefly but soon leaves to join Portadown band, The People. Former The Broadways keyboard/sax, flute player and vibes player Ray Elliott (b. 23 January 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland; d. June 1993, Toronto) takes over on a permanent basis. Terry Noon also leaves but will return briefly in November. September Back in Belfast, Morrison and Henderson form a new version of Them with Armstrong, Elliott and new drummer John Wilson (b. 6 November 1947, Belfast, N. Ireland) from The Misfits. The band rehearses at the Martime for two weeks before making its live debut. (1) While Morrison and Henderson have been reshuffling Them’s line up, former members Billy Harrison and Pat McAuley (now on keyboards) announce their own version of Them in London, which contains singer Nick Wymer (ex-Pink Faires), drummer Skip Alan (ex-Donovan) and bass player Mark Scott (ex-Adam Faith) in Belfast newspaper UlsterWeek. (24) Morrison’s Them makes its debut at the Top Hat club, Lisburn, Northern Ireland where it does a 40-minute set. Shortly after a show at the Flamingo in Ballymena, the band returns to London and resumes work on its second album. October Skip Alan leaves the Harrison/McAuley Them to replace Viv Prince in The Pretty Things, who soon takes up Alan’s place in the rival Them for a few weeks. (11) Them play at the Thorngate, Gosport, Hants (15) Van Morrison’s Them plays at Zeeta House, Putney, London. (19) Them appears at the Olympia in Paris, France. The group uses a stand-in drummer for John Wilson who is considered to be too young to travel. November Morrison’s “Mystic Eyes” is belatedly released as a UK single but fails to chart. Billy Harrison leaves the rival Them to briefly replace Jim Armstrong in Van Morrison’s Them when the guitarist’s appendix burst. Terry Noon also returns briefly to sub for John Wilson before leaving again to join The Yum Yum Band and then moving into rock management, working initially with Honeybus. After French and Scandinavian dates, Harrison departs when Armstrong resumes his position. During the first few months of 1966, Harrison does session work for producer Joe Meek and then substitutes for Dick Taylor during The Pretty Things’ Norwegian tour. Harrison quits the music business in mid-1966 after playing with The Pretty Things in the Isle of Wight and joins the GPO. (4) Pat McAuley’s rival Them registers the Them name. By now the group contains a new guitarist, known as Don. December (2) When Prince leaves Pat McAuley’s rival Them, his place is taken by Ken McLeod. (19) Wymer leaves the rival Them after a gig in Stoke-on-Trent. Soon afterwards, he is replaced by Pat’s brother Jackie McAuley on keyboards/vocals, who has been living in Dublin. Pat moves on to drums and Ken McLeod takes over guitar from Don who leaves in mid-January. On the same day, Van Morrison’s Them play at nearby Majestic Ballroom in Shropshire. LIVE SHOW: 1965 Queen's Hall, Holywood, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Queen's Hall, Newtownards, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Queen's Court, Bangor, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Crown, Morden, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Hope and Shamrock, Birmingham, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Lyceum LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Pacific LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Royal Hotel, London, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Strabane, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Newry, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Donegal Town, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Lifford, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Orange Hall, Armagh, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Town Hall, Cookstown, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Strand Ballroom, Portstewart, Ireland VIDEO SESSION: 1965 Top Of The Pops (BBC TV), Manchester, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Delta Rhythm Club,Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Flamingo, Ballymena, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Sammy Houston's Jazz Club, Belfast, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 London, England February 20, 1965 Club Noreik, Tottenham, ENG February 25, 1965 Locarno Ballroom, Swindon, ENG (with The Knives and Forks) LIVE SHOW: 1965 Edinburgh, Scotland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Barnstaple, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Scotland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Pontiac, Putney, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Beat City, London, England RADIO SESSION: March 1, 1965 - 60's At The Beeb (? April 3, 1965 - Saturday Club (radio), BBC Studios, London, England ?) (a3)Here Comes The Night (a3)All For Myself VIDEO SESSION: March 19, 1965 Thank Your Lucky Stars (TV), Ireland VIDEO SESSION: March 19, 1965 Ready, Steady, Go!, Rediffusion TV, Television House, Kingsway, London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Stevenage LIVE SHOW: 1965 Bath, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Elgin, Scotland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Barrow-In-Furness, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Bird Cage, Plymouth, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Agincourt, Camberley, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Floral Hall, Southport, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Basingstoke Technical College, Basingstoke, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Rock Garden Pavilion, Llandrindod Wells, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Dreamland, Margate, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Palace Ballroom, Isle of Man LIVE SHOW: April 11, 1965 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert 1965, performing "Here Comes The Night" & "Turn On Your Lovelight") April 14, 1965 Birmingham, ENG April 15, 1965 Kidderminster, ENG April 17, 1965 St. Columbana's Parish Church, Ballyhome, NI (Jackie McAuley leaves last show, unhappy with the band’s direction and his personal treatment and is replaced by ex-Cheynes member Peter Bardens. Jackie McAuley moves to Dublin and learns to play guitar. He will rejoin his brother in a rival Them in December 1965) Line-Up: April 23, 1965 - July 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Peter Bardens (b. 19 June 1944, Westminster, London, England; d. 22 January 2002) - piano, sax *Alan Henderson - bass *Pat McAuley - drums (In May Pat McAuley is briefly replaced by former drummer Ronnie Millings before he rejoining the group) LIVE SHOW: 1965 Wimbledon Palais, London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Swindon, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Rikki Tick, Windsor, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Y.M.C.A., (Tottenham Court Rd.), London, ENG June 1, 1965 Public Hall, Tunbridge Wells, ENG June 2, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG June 3, 1965 Town Hall, Holsworthy, ENG June 4, 1965 Forum, Plymouth, ENG June 7, 1965 Top Spot, Ross-On-Wye, ENG June 11, 1965 Scunthorpe TA Centre, Scunthorpe, ENG June 12, 1965 Gaiety, Ramsey, ENG June 13, 1965 The Place, Putney, ENG June 19, 1965 Town Hall, Dudley, ENG June 21, 1965 Beachcombers, Leigh & Bolton, ENG VIDEO SESSION: June 23, 1965 Ready Steady Go (TV), England RADIO SESSION: June 1965 - 60's At The Beeb performing "Gloria" & "One More Time" Line-Up: July 1965 - September 24, 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Joe Baldi (b. 16 March 1943, La Spezia Italy) - guitar *Peter Bardens - keyboards *Alan Henderson - bass *Terry Noon - drums LIVE SHOW: 1965 London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 North London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Preston, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 West Hartlepool, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Edinburgh, SCOT LIVE SHOW: 1965 Belfast, NI July 15, 1965 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG July 17, 1965 Town Hall, Clacton, ENG July 26, 1965 Savoy! Southsea, ENG PERSONNEL: mid 1965/late 1965 (very short period of time) Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica Billy Harrison - guitar (temporarily replaced Joe Baldi) Pete Bardens - keyboards Alan Henderson - bass John Wilson - drums August 14, 1965 Convention Hall, Conneaut Lake Park, PA August 14, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria , London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, supporting Donovan, The Byrds, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) September 24, 1965 Top Hat Club, Lisburn, NI October 15, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG October 15, 1965 Zeeta House, Putney, ENG October 19, 1965 Olympia, Paris, FRA December 11, 1965 Rock River Roller Palace, Rockford, IL December 19, 1965 Majestic Ballroom, Shropshire, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 St. Mary's College LIVE SHOW: 1965 Newcastle College, Newcastle, England LIVE SHOW: 1965/1966 european shows PERSONNEL: September 24, 1965 - December 1965 Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica Jim Armstrong - guitar Ray Elliot - piano, sax Alan Henderson - bass John Wilson - drums 1966 January 4, 1966 Assembley Hall, Aylesbury, ENG January 10, 1966 Labour Hall, Bletcheley, ENG January 11, 1966 The Hut, Westcott, ENG January 27, 1966 Whitehallcott, East Grinstead, ENG February 22, 1966 The Gun, Croydon, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1966 Wales LIVE SHOW: 1966 Hungerford Bridge, Thames Embankment near Big Ben, London, England VIDEO SESSION: 1966 Shindig/Where The Action Is (TV), American TV Call My Name (mime) Mystic Eyes (mime) LIVE SHOW: 1966 Edinburgh, Scotland PERSONNEL: December 1965 - August 1966 Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica Jim Armstrong - guitar Ray Elliot - piano, sax Alan Henderson - bass Dave Harvey - drums LIVE SHOW: May 14, 1966 Decca Entertainments Centre ("the Ashton Palais"), Ashton-under-Lyne, England LIVE SHOW: 1966 Phoenix, AZ VIDEO SESSION: 1966 American Bandstand (TV), Los Angeles, CA May 27, 1966 Rollarena, San Leandro, CA June 2-18, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA June 23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Tweedy Brothers, Oxford Circle & Sons of Champlin) June 26, 1966 Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, CA LIVE SHOW: 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 1, 1966 Santa Monica, CA LIVE SHOW: July 2, 1966 Santa Monica, CA July 8-9, 1966 Waikiki Shell, Kapiolani Park, Honolulu, HI July 23, 1966 Strand Theater, Modesto, CA (supported by Love, Grass Roots, Peter Wheat & The Breadmen, The Nimitz Freeway, The Canadian Fuzz, The Ratz & The Immediate Family) July 28, 1966 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA July 28, 1966 Starlight Ballroom, Oxnard, CA July 29-30, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin) LIVE SHOW: 1966 Fresno Beach, CA LIVE SHOW: 1966 San Luis Obispo, CA LIVE SHOW: 1966 Loser's South, San Jose, CA LIVE SHOW: 1966 Salpointe Catholic High School, Tucscon, AZ LIVE SHOW: August 6, 1966 Los Angeles, CA August 16-21, 1966 Losers South, San Jose, CA September 4, 1966 Veterans Building, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Love, Ian Whitcomb, WM Penn & His Pals & The Weeds) LIVE SHOW: 1966 London, England LIVE SHOW: 1966 Embassy Ballroom, Derry, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Dublin, Ireland PERSONNEL: late 1966 (for very short time) Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica Eric Bell - guitar Mike Brown - bass Alan Henderson - bass Joe Hanratty - drums LIVE SHOW: 1966 Maritime Club, Belfast, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Square One Club, Belfast, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Town Hall, Carrickfergus, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Sammy Houston's Jazz Club, Belfast, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Queens' University "Rag Ball", Belfast, N. Ireland 1967 March 9, 1967 BuitenSocieteit, Deventer, NED September 4, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY September 11-17, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) September 30, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Blue Cheer & Clear Light) October 7, 1967 Hullabaloo Club, Hollywood, CA October 13-14, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO October 17, 1967 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR October 20-22, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Daily Flash & Hair) October 25, 1967 Coliseum, Concord, CA November 11, 1967 ABC TV Studios - Los Angeles, CA 'American Bandstand' ??/??/67 Loser's South, San Jose, CA ??? 1968 May 30-June 1, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Controversy & Ill Wind) ??/??/68 New York City, NY (TV appearance) ??/??/68 Boston, MA (TV appearance) August 9-10, 1968 The Catacombs Boston MA November 21-24, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) Late-'60s Les Cousins London England ??? 1969 January 31-February 2, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Black Pearl, Saloom Sinclair & Mother Bear) February 5-9, 1969 Whiskey-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA February 21-23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Jeff Beck Group & Sweetwater) ??/??/69 The Gaslight Boston MA ??/??/69 The Catacombs Boston MA May 1-3, 1969 The Ark, Boston, MA July 20, 1969 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) August 2, 1969 Barrett Hill Rd, Mason, NH (Hilltop Pop Festival, A Benefit for the Mason Volunteer Fire Dept) August 29-31, 1969 Cafe au Go Go, New York City, NY September 15-18, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY October 21-26, 1969 Le Hibou, Ottawa, ON ??/??/69 Queens College, Flushing, NY 1970 02/01/70 Village Gaslight New York NY April 3-4, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Brinsley Schwarz) April 11, 1970 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute Troy, NY April 16-18, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Blues Image) April 23 & 26, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) April 24-25, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) May 22-23, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY 05/24/70 Autostade, Montreal, QC 06/16/70 Boston Tea Party Boston MA 06/17/70 Boston Tea Party Boston MA 06/18/70 Boston Tea Party Boston MA June 19, 1970 Cole Field House, College Park, MD (supporting Janis Joplin) 07/11/70 Summer Theater Mountaindale NY 07/17/70 Downing Stadium Randall's Island New York NY "Pop Festival" 07/20/70 Wollman Skating Rink Theater Central Park New York NY "Schaefer Music Festival" 07/22/70 Harvard Stadium Boston MA "Schaefer Music Festival" 08/01/70 Powder Ridge Ski Area Middlefield CT "Powder Ridge Festival" August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) 08/27/70 San Diego Community Concourse San Diego CA 08/28/70 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica CA August 30, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA (supported by John Lee Hooker) September 23, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Welcome To Fillmore East) 09/27/70 The Spectrum Philadelphia PA 10/02/70 Baldwin Gym Drew University Madison NJ October 8-11, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band who cancelled) November 13-14, 1970 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 supporting Tim Buckley & Linda Ronstadt) 11/15/70 Academy of Music New York NY 11/16/70 Academy of Music New York NY November 20-21, 1970 Electric Factory Theatre, Philadelphia, PA 12/18/70 Symphony Hall Boston MA 12/22/70 Symphony Hall Boston MA 1971 02/02/71 War Memorial Gymnasium - University of British Columbia Vancouver British Columbia Canada February 4, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 02/10/71 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA 02/11/71 Fresno Exhibition Hall Fresno CA 02/12/71 unknown venue Santa Clara County CA 02/13/71 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley CA 02/22/71 Capitol Theatre Montreal Quebec Canada (2 shows) 02/??/71 Le Hibou (?) Ottawa Canada ??? February 26-27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Fleetwood Mac) April 15-18, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replaces Dave Mason, supported by Isley Brothers & Fanny) 04/30/71 Keystone Korner San Francisco CA 05/01/71 Keystone Korner San Francisco CA 05/02/71 Keystone Korner San Francisco CA 05/06/71 New Orleans House Berkeley CA 05/07/71 New Orleans House Berkeley CA (2 shows) 05/08/71 New Orleans House Berkeley CA (2 shows) 05/13/71 Inn Of The Beginning Cotati CA 05/14/71 Inn Of The Beginning Cotati CA 05/15/71 Inn Of The Beginning Cotati CA 05/16/71 Inn Of The Beginning Cotati CA 06/??/71 Matrix Club San Francisco CA (possibly 4/71 or 5/71) 06/??/71 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA (possibly 4/71 or 5/71) 07/04/71 Fillmore West San Francisco CA 09/05/71 Pacific High Recording San Francisco CA September 8, 1971 Frenchy's, Hayward, CA 09/17/71 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 09/18/71 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 09/25/71 Fairgrounds Expo Hall San Jose CA 10/03/71 University of California - Riverside Los Angeles CA 10/16/71 Pauley Pavilion at UCLA Los Angeles CA 11/05/71 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 11/06/71 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 1972 ??/??/72 Ruthie's Inn Berkeley CA (as per Ronnie Montrose) 01/14/72 Boarding House Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 01/15/72 Boarding House Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 01/21/72 The Village San Francisco CA (2 shows) 01/22/72 The Village San Francisco CA (2 shows) March 3, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 03/25/72 Convention Hall San Diego CA 04/14/72 Freeborn Hall - University Of California at Davis CA 04/16/72 Civic Auditorium Stockton CA 04/19/72 Travelodge Theater In The Round Phoenix AZ (2 shows) 04/26/72 Granada Theatre Santa Barbara CA 04/27/72 Santa Monica Civic Santa Monica CA 04/28/72 Santa Monica Civic Santa Monica CA 05/05/72 unknown venue (possibly Paramount Theatre) Seattle WA 05/06/72 Salem Armory Auditorium Salem OR 05/07/72 Queen Elizabeth Theatre Vancouver BC Canada 05/12/72 Macky Auditorium Boulder CO 05/13/72 Macky Auditorium Boulder CO 05/14/72 Oklahoma City Civic Center Music Hall Oklahoma City OK 05/16/72 Constitution Hall Washington DC 05/18/72 Carnegie Hall New York NY 05/19/72 Orpheum-Aquarius Theatre Boston MA 05/20/72 unknown venue Providence RI 05/21/72 Academy Of Music Philadelphia PA 05/??/72 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica CA 05/26/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 05/27/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 05/28/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 05/29/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA Summer 72 Desiderata Cabaret King's Beach Lake Tahoe CA 11/17/72 Bermuda Palms San Rafael CA (w/Joe McCord) 1973 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Thu) 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Fri) 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Sat) 01/??/73 unknown venue Arlington TX (Sunday) 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Mon) 02/15/73 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA (2 shows) 03/11/73 Marin Memorial Auditorium San Rafael CA 04/??/73 Shrine Auditorium Los Angeles CA "Don Kirschner's Rock Concert" 04/??/73 Berekeley Community Theatre Berkeley CA 04/14/73 Fox Theatre Long Beach CA 04/15/73 Fox Theatre Long Beach CA 04/22/73 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA 05/08/73 Performing Arts Center Milwaukee WI 05/21/73 The Odyssey Room Sunnyvale CA 05/24/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA 05/25/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA 05/26/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA 05/27/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA June 9-10, 1973 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30) June 22, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA 06/29/73 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium Santa Monica CA 07/07/73 Convocation Hall Toronto ON Canada 07/10/73 Syria Mosque Pittsburgh PA 07/12/73 Philharmonic Hall New York NY 07/13/73 Philharmonic Hall New York NY 07/14/73 Lenox Arts Center Tanglewood MA (previously noted as 7/16/73) 07/19/73 Carre Theatre Amsterdam The Netherlands 07/20/73 De Doelen Rotterdam The Netherlands 07/22/73 Town Hall Birmingham England 07/23/73 Rainbow Theater London England 07/24/73 Rainbow Theater London England "Old Grey Whistle Test" (BBC-TV and RTE-TV) 07/25/73 Colston Hall Bristol England 07/26/73 Free Trade Hall Manchester England 07/27/73 City Hall Newcastle-Upon-Tyne England 07/31/73 Carlton Cinema Dublin Ireland August 20-21, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA Autumn/73 Carnegie Hall New York NY 11/02/73 RTE Studios Dublin Ireland "Talk About Pop" (RTE-TV) 12/01/73 Sports Arena San Diego CA 12/13/73 Texas Hall University of Texas - Austin TX 12/19/73 Keystone Berkeley Berkeley CA 12/21/73 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 1974 ??/??/74 Anaheim Convention Center Anaheim CA ??/??/74 Celebrity Theatre Phoenix AZ (unconfirmed) 01/??/74 McFarlin Auditorium Southern Methodist University Dallas TX (with Little Feat) --see 12/13/73 above 01/11/74 University of Houston Houston TX (2 shows) 01/13/74 Texas Hall University of Texas Arlington TX 01/16/74 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX 01/17/74 Cowtown Ballroom Kansas City MO 01/18/74 Ambassador Theatre St. Louis MO (2 shows) 02/01/74 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 02/02/74 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 02/12/74 unknown venue Oxnard CA (possibly 02/13/74) 02/15/74 unknown venue Portland OR 02/16/74 Paramount Northwest Theatre Seattle WA 02/17/74 War Memorial Gymnasium University of British Columbia Vancouver British Columbia Canada February 23, 1974 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI 03/07/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 03/14/74 Harvard Square Theater Cambridge MA (2 shows) 03/15/74 Felt Forum New York NY 03/16/74 Capitol Theatre Passaic NJ 03/27/74 Town Hall Birmingham England 03/29/74 Olympia Theatre Dublin Ireland (2 shows) 03/30/74 Olympia Theatre Dublin Ireland (2 shows) 04/01/74 unknown venue Paris France 04/02/74 unknown venue Mannheim W Germany 04/03/74 unknown venue Munich W Germany 04/04/74 unknown venue Frankfurt W Germany 04/05/74 'Ancienne Belgique' Brussels Belgium 04/06/74 Falconcenteret Copenhagen Denmark 04/08/74 Carre Theatre Amsterdam The Netherlands 04/09/74 unknown venue Groningen The Netherlands 04/10/74 Hammersmith Odeon London England 04/??/74 Sophie's Palo Alto CA 04/19/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA 04/22/74 unknown venue Montreal Quebec Canada 05/01/74 Chico State College Chico CA 05/03/74 Humboldt State University Arcata CA 05/08/74 University Of Maryland Baltimore County MD 05/12/74 unknown venue Bridgewater MA 05/16/74 unknown venue Kent OH 05/17/74 Memorial Auditorium Sacramento CA ??? 05/19/74 unknown venue University Park PA 06/30/74 Congres Montreux Montreux Switzerland "Montreux Jazz Festival" 07/08/74 Kongresshalle Frankfurt W Germany 07/10/74 TV Studios Bremen W Germany "Musikladen Extra" July 20, 1974 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (supporting The Allman Brothers Band) 07/29/74 The Orphanage San Francisco CA (PBS-TV) 08/28/74 The Orphanage San Francisco CA (2 shows) 09/02/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 09/03/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA 09/13/74 Auditorium Minneapolis MN 10/16/74 unknown venue Columbus OH 10/17/74 Masonic Temple Detroit MI 10/18/74 Auditorium Theatre Chicago IL 10/19/74 Western Michigan University Kalamazoo MI 10/19/74 Hara Arena Dayton OH --as per attendee 10/20/74 unknown venue Flint MI 10/21/74 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto ON Canada 10/23/74 Constitution Hall Washington DC 10/24/74 The Spectrum Philadelphia PA 10/26/74 Palace Concert Theatre Providence RI 10/27/74 Boston Music Hall Boston MA 10/28/74 Coliseum New Haven CT 10/31/74 Dome Arena Rochester NY 11/01/74 The Felt Forum at Madison Square Garden New York NY (2 shows) 11/02/74 Capitol Theater Passaic NJ (2 shows) 11/03/74 University of Maryland Baltimore MD 11/07/74 McFarlin Auditorium at Southern Methodist University Dallas TX 11/08/74 Music Hall Houston TX 11/09/74 Coliseum Austin TX 11/16/74 Anaheim Convention Center Anaheim CA December 30, 1974 Keystone, Berkeley, CA (supported by Soundhold, Elvin Bishop & John Lee Hooker) 1975 03/24/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 03/25/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 04/18/75 Sophie's Palo Alto CA 04/19/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 04/20/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 04/21/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 06/15/75 Civic Auditorium San Francisco CA All Day, All Night Boogie 06/26/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 06/27/75 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 1976 03/30/76 Shangri-La Studios Los Angeles CA 08/05/76 Odeon Theatre Birmingham England (guest of Eric Clapton) 08/06/76 King's Hall Belle Vue Manchester England 08/26/76 Apollo Victoria Theatre London England 11/24/76 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 11/25/76 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 1977 03/28/77 NBC Studios Burbank CA "Midnight Special" 06/15/77 Maunkberry's London England "Press Showcase" 06/??/77 The Speakeasy London England with Eric Burdon 06/??/77 Vara Studios Hilversum The Netherlands "Wonderland" 06/22/77 Vara Studios Hilversum The Netherlands 1978 08/??/78 Sweetwater Mill Valley CA (2 shows) 09/30/78 unknown venue Santa Clara CA October 1, 1978 Coconut Grove Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA 10/05/78 Old Waldorf Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 10/06/78 Old Waldorf Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 10/07/78 Old Waldorf Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 10/??/78 unknown venue Boston MA 10/12/78 Wesleyan University Middletown CT 10/13/78 University of Connecticut Hartford CT 10/14/78 University of Vermont Burlington VT 10/15/78 The Paradise Boston MA 10/16/78 Orpheum Theatre Boston MA 10/20/78 Tower Theater Philadelphia PA (2 shows) 10/21/78 Orange County Community College Middletown NY 10/22/78 State University of New York Stoney Brook NY 10/23/78 Rutgers University East Rutherford NJ 10/26/78 O'Keefe Center Toronto ON Canada (2 shows) 10/27/78 unknown venue Buffalo NY 10/28/78 Music Hall Cleveland OH 10/29/78 Masonic Auditorium Detroit MI 11/01/78 The Bottom Line New York NY (2 shows) 11/02/78 The Palladium New York NY 11/??/78 The Palladium New York NY (guest of Johnny Winter) 11/04/78 NBC Studios New York NY "Saturday Night Live" (NBC-TV) November 5, 1978 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ 11/06/78 Constitution Hall Washington DC 11/16/78 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX 11/22/78 Blue Note Boulder CO 11/25/78 Royce Hall at University Of California-Los Angeles Los Angeles CA 11/26/78 The Roxy Los Angeles CA 11/27/78 Terrace Theatre Long Beach CA 11/28/78 Paramount Theatre Seattle WA (possibly 12/1/78) 12/01/78 Paramount Theatre Portland OR 12/02/78 Winterland San Francisco CA 1979 02/18/79 City Hall Cork Ireland 02/20/79 Whitla Hall Belfast N Ireland 02/21/79 Whitla Hall Belfast N Ireland 02/22/79 National Stadium Dublin Ireland 02/23/79 National Stadium Dublin Ireland 02/24/79 National Stadium Dublin Ireland 02/26/79 Hammersmith Odeon London England 02/27/79 Hammersmith Odeon London England 02/28/79 Hammersmith Odeon London England 03/02/79 Apollo Theatre Manchester England 03/04/79 The Guildhall Portsmouth England 03/05/79 The Dome Brighton England 03/06/79 Colston Hall Bristol England 03/07/79 New Theatre Oxford England 03/10/79 City Hall Sheffield England 03/11/79 Odeon Theatre Birmingham England 03/12/79 De Montfort Hall Leicester England 03/13/79 Assembly Hall Derby England 03/15/79 Odeon Theatre Edinburgh Scotland 03/16/79 Apollo Glasgow Scotland 03/17/79 The University Lancaster England 03/19/79 City Hall Newcastle England Summer/79 unknown venue San Francisco CA area (David Hayes' wedding) 08/1?/79 unknown venue & location France (TV) 08/16/79 Les Arenes Frejus France 08/17/79 Theatre Mogador Paris France 08/19/79 The Grand Palace Brussels Belgium 08/23/79 Falconcenteret Copenhagen Denmark 08/26/79 Kalvoya Sandvika Norway "Isle of Calf Festival" 08/30/79 Sportpaleis Ahoy' Rotterdam The Netherlands 09/01/79 The Royal Highland Showground Ingliston, Edinburgh Scotland "Edinburgh Rock Festival" 09/18/79 Rancho Nicasio Nicasio CA (2 shows) 09/19/79 Rancho Nicasio Nicasio CA (2 shows) 09/23/79 Inn Of The Beginning Cotati CA (2 shows) 10/03/79 Curry Hicks Fieldhouse at University of MA Amherst MA 10/06/79 Capitol Theater Passaic NJ October 7, 1979 Avery Fisher Hall New York NY 10/??/79 Capri Theater (or Capri Ballroom) Atlanta GA 10/11/79 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX 10/19/79 Hollywood Palladium Los Angeles CA 10/20/79 County Bowl Santa Barbara CA 10/21/79 Berkeley Community Theater Berkeley CA May 23, 1981 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (supporting Van Morrison) July 2, 1983 Torhout Festival, Torhout, BEL July 3, 1983 Werchter Festival, Werchter, BEL August 18, 2012 Glanusk Estate, Powys, WAL (Green Man Festival 2012